


Kill It!

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d





	Kill It!

Sho was peeking timidly to the living room. He crouched his back, his right hand slightly trembled.

"Jun?" He called his boyfriend carefully.

He heard no response, though. So then, slowly, he stepped out of the bedroom. His trembling right hand was raised a bit higher than before.

"Jun?" He called again, a bit louder this time.

Still no response. He continued walking towards the kitchen. His right hand was still raised in the air.

"Jun?" He called again when he saw Jun's back in front of him.

Jun jumped a bit. He tilted his head to the back and signaled Sho to get behind him with his eyes.

Sho obeyed and moved quickly to behind Jun.

"Get ready, I'll go from the left and you from the right," Jun whispered.

"Okay," Sho prepared himself, he replied with a whisper too, "wait why are we whispering?"

"Because it'll hear us and move if we make a sound," Jun hissed, like the answer was a very obvious thing, " you don't want it to move, do you?"

Sho just nodded to that. He started to wonder which one was scarier, the spider or Jun. Although he obviously couldn't kill Jun with a slipper.

"On three we move," Jun whispered his command, "one... two... three let's go!"

Both of them moved quickly to their respective sides.

"Now attack!" Jun shouted his command and quickly push the spray button.

The spider moved to Sho's direction in its attempt to save itself. Sho was in lost of what to do. He was about to come forward but the spider's movement towards him made him freeze in shock.

"Sho kun!" Jun shouted again.

"Jun!" Sho shouted back.

"Help me! Kill it!" Jun yelled again.

"Kill it how?" Sho shouted back desperately.

"The slipper!" Jun replied.

"Oh!" Sho remembered what to do and swung his slipper to hit the spider. The spider then ran to the opposite direction.

"Aaaah! It came here! It came here!" Jun closed his eyes and sprayed frantically. He stopped when he heard Sho's coughing.

"Sho kun?" He opened his eyes and came closer to Sho, already forgetting the spider.

Sho still coughed nonstop and he moved to the livingroom for fresh air. Jun went to put the spray can down. He washed his hands on the sink and fetched Sho a glass of water.

"Here," he put the water on the coffee table and sat beside Sho on the sofa, "I'm really sorry. I was panic," he added worriedly.

Sho still didn't answer. He gulped the water in one go.

"Do you need more water?" Jun asked.

Sho shook his head. "Is it dead already?"

"I don't know. Want me to check it?" Jun replied.

"Nah, that's fine," Sho patted Jun's thigh, "I feel awful. That's some strong poisonous spray you got there. I think I'm gonna need to take a shower to wash that."

"I'm really sorry, Sho kun, I didn't mean to," Jun apologized again.

"That's fine, it should have been dead by now," Sho coughed once again, "I'll take a shower now," he declared, "join me?"

Jun couldn't believe how sheepish Sho could still be after he had sprayed him with almost half a can of bug spray. He nodded anyway, though.

They made their way to the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Little did they know, the spider wasn't dead yet and it crawled, following them, to the bathroom.

\---


End file.
